oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellsing Lunafreya
| Funi eva = | doriki = Nigh-Immeasurable | age = 32 | status = Alive | height = 5'1" (157cm) | weight = 112 lbs (50.8 kg) | dfbackcolor = #E7FEFF | dftextcolor = #FF33CC | dfname = Jiku Jiku no Mi | dfename = Time-Time Fruit | dfmeaning = Temporal Streams | dftype = }} Lunafreya Hellsing (ヘルシング·ルナフレヤ, Herushingu Runafureya), also known as Karagen (空幻, lit. "Blank Phantom"), is a Rear Admiral in the Marines, rising to the position in a few short years after joining the organization; originally one of the various test subjects of the Devil's Playground, she was continually experimented on and undergone the harshest training imaginable — warping her mentality into its current state: a psycho killer looking for thrills. Through a stroke of luck, she was able to esacpe — but not before meeting the one person who she considers a genuine friend, Ganymede Pyrrha. The two eventually joined the Marines, climbing their way to the top — reaching their current respective positions. As one who dances the battlefield with a maniacal glee, she rules the battlefield — manipulate time to suit her fancy and sate her bloodlust. It's to this point that she's highly feared, even by her own compatriots, gaining the alias as Mad Clocker (狂時計, Kyōtokei), while renowned internationally as the "White-Stained Temporal Empress" (白染め時后, Hakuzome Tokiki). Appearance Contrary to her unhinged nature, Lunafreya has been noted to be an attractive woman, despite looking like a teenager; she owes this to the side-effects of her Devil Fruit — suspending her age entirely and making her unable to die of old age. Like a certain Vice Admiral, she's noted to be considerably pale — almost as if she's a ghastly entity; it's for this reason, she's usually addressed by her alias, Karagen (空幻, lit. "Blank Phantom"). Even her epithet makes use of a characteristic, which is strangely unusual; Luna confirms that she suffered , affecting her entire body due to the extreme experimentations did, before her eventual mental breakdown and descent into insanity and sadomasochism. Despite being in her early thirties, she's considerably short — her growth being permanently halted; however, for her physical age, Luna's a voluptuous woman in her right, despite being slightly smaller than her best friend. Having a slim figure, she holds no scars on her delicate skin despite all the experimentation done on her and the harsh training she's undergone; Luna noted that all previous scars and wounds were easily patched up the moment she forcibly consumed the Toki Toki no Mi. A rather interesting trait is her heterochromatic eyes; the result of her Devil Fruit powers gave her a clock in her left eye, colored blue, leaving the right red eye untouched. Usually plastered with a malicious grin on her face and an intimidating look in her eyes, her flowing white hair is tied in twin tails with her bangs being haphazardously cut at the front of her face. Ever since joining the Marines, she's worn only her uniform — which she heavily modified with Pyrrha's assistance; having a gothic lolita theme to it, it consists of her high-ranking jacket being a part of a frilly and flowing dress. Like herself, the dress is various shades of white and silver, partly exposing her chest; to top the outfit off, she wears white wrist-length gloves, a white cap with a sun-based design with the Marine's emblem in the middle — crafted from silver, and a pair thigh-length laced stiletto boots. Personality The various grievances of Luna's past had a severe effect on her personality, turning her into what she is today: a mentally-unstable Marine struggling to ensure that justice is upheld, even if it means sacrificing everything she holds dear. There were times where she's surprised that she's made it far in an organization that prides itself on maintaining a "good and moral image for the sake of the public", with parts of personality being the complete opposite of that, despite any positive intentions she holds. Coming off as a person that's hard to read, Luna is someone who keeps to themselves and refuses to bond with others due to the belief that they'll eventually die — the bonds amounting to nothing in the face of life. Though she treats other coldly, initially coming off as rude and unsociable — this is merely a result of her previous life, which she endured an insurmountable amount of pain and suffering. Her best and currently, only friend — Pyrrha, states that Luna desires secretly friendship but believes that she's unable to obtain such a thing as many aspects of herself would get in the way and burden others, which she tries to avoid knowing everyone else has their problems to deal with. She often enjoys solitude and would only associate with others on the orders of her superiors, if she attends a special event, or if Pyrrha's there with her — being cordial for the sake of it. Though she doesn't care for the opinions of others sans Pyrrha, she does care enough for their well-being. As a Rear Admiral, she takes her duties seriously, with most of her subordinates describing her as very dedicated to her work and staying on protocol. One of the main reasons she takes her medication so was to make sure her trauma wouldn't impede her job. The various experiences done to her in the sixth playground has warped Luna both physically and mentally, to the point where it will affect her job lest she takes her medication crafted and given to her by Pyrrha. Seen in her sadistic grin plastered on her face at nearly all times, she emanates a dangerous vibe that normally gives others the chills and gives off the allusion that she's ready to kill at any given moment. As her entire purpose was molded for combat, she's noted to be an adrenaline junkie — fighting to give her immense pleasure, with Luna herself stating that fighting makes her feel "alive" and affirming that she exists. Normally, she's able to control her psychotic impulses with her medication, but the effects wear off earlier depending on the fight's intensity; her awareness for this fact affects her performance, trying to end her battles as quickly and efficiently as possible. However, should she succumb, she's noted to be cruel and cold-hearted, taking pleasure in her enemy's suffering and wanting to inflict as much damage as possible in order to "break them" in the same way she was broken. Her preference is to battle alone, her powers are high enough to ensure this happens, but will work with others should the need arises; when this happens, she would act as support to ensure self-control. It seems that Luna displays a , being uncomfortable in a man's presence due to her captors and experimenters mainly being men. Though this isn't openly displayed, often saving face by acting her "usual self" — she often avoids associating to guys unless she needs to; this fear has caused her to use her Devil Fruit powers quite often, where most guys believe that she was "never there to begin with" — serving as part of the reason for her alias as a "phantom". However, the fear isn't severe as she's willing to associate with other men should another female be nearby. Luna remembers that the other victims in the sixth playground were mostly boys, thus would make small strides to open up to guys — and even then, guys she's comfortable with or has known long enough to get a good read on. Like most Marines, Luna possesses a strong sense of justice — wanting no evil to go unpunished and to ensure the welfare of both the innocent and those serving under her; originally, she believed that justice was an illusion, but slowly grew out of it the more time she spent in the organization. Nevertheless, parts of her still hold that belief to be true when she witnesses the various acts performed by the World Government and the Celestial Dragons, both of which she believed to be hypocrites and one of the true sources for most injustices found in the world. The sheer thought of herself bending to their whim disgusts her to her very core but puts up with it for her duty and for Pyrrha's sake. She often curses her inability to mitigate their crimes in any degree, while wishing for their erasure as swift as possible. It's this sentiment that she's able to relate to any Marine, whom all feel the same way — personally witnessing their atrocities first-hand. In lieu of her belief in her brand of justice, she realizes that despite any efforts she makes to enforce it, she's but a mere killer — her hands stained in so much blood. Ever since her time in the sixth playground, all she's done is kill for the sake of survival and becoming stronger, eliminating the potential futures of those around her. This continued after her and Pyrrha's escape, killing on their behalf should anyone threaten them; she laments that she's reached a point where murdering others was as natural as breathing, despite the amount of sorrow it brings. However, she recognizes it as a form of "justice", no matter how twisted it seems in the eyes of others, as she also knows that there will be others that evade the legal system in some form — death being the appropriate punishment for their sins. During her duties as a low-ranking Marine, she states that there were some criminals that were simply unable to feel remorse for their actions, often reveling in their performances — something that serves as a stark reminder of her captors' collective personality. Due to her self-recognition as a murderer, she despises it when another person calls her a "good person", believing that she's far from such a description, and the very phrase undermines any sins she's committed in the past and present; she often tells off people who call her such things, often using threats and performing actions to convince them otherwise. History Lunafreya is one of the many orphans that one can find throughout the world, born impoverished thus had to struggle to survive; according to her, she committed many heinous acts in order to see tomorrow, some of which she regrets deeply considering how many innocent people she's hurt in a variety of ways. At some point, she was captured and sold into along with a variety of orphans her age and older due to having latent combat potential and having no life purpose other than survival. She would be transported to the most horrific place that one could imagine, the place that turned her into what she is today, the Devil's Playground — specifically, the sixth laboratory, lauded as the most horrific, with death being commonplace. Being used as a test experiment for a variety of malicious combat-related purposes, Luna underwent such torture that it slowly eroded her mentality with the passing days; the friends she made one day were gone the next day and any semblance of hope and happiness were crushed as time whittled away. Drugging, life-threatening combat simulations, and exercises, gene manipulation — Luna went through it all, desperate to keep her sanity intact; her fellow test subjects either died by her hand, committed suicide, or succumbed to the subpar conditions of the sixth playground easily getting sick because of the experiments or the incredibly filthy environment. At some point, she had an extreme case of Marie Antoinette Syndrome, her entire being turning stark white, her mentality forever warped into a deranged semi-apathetic psychopath; this, in turn, caused the scientists to experiment on her more frequently, wanting to know what caused such a drastic change and if it can be applied to other areas. Eventually, she was "rewarded" for her efforts via their latest experiment, a weird fruit they happened upon, wanting to know its effects on the body and if it has any potential for combat use; though they eventually got their answer it cost them their lives, unaware of the fruit's nature. Upon being forced to swallow it, Luna noticed that time slowed down incredibly around herself and her captors — giving her the chance to escape their grasp and brutally murder them for revenge. After their deaths and freeing the surviving prisoners, she encountered the person who would represent what's left of her humanity — Pyrrha Ganymede; exploring the area to see if there were more survivors that need liberating while slowly getting a grasp on her newfound powers, she met Pyrrha slumbering in a stasis tank. Upon awakening her and introducing themselves to one another, Pyrrha explained that she recently transferred to the sixth playground for combat training, hoping to fight said playground's strongest survivor; however, Luna herself explained the events that transpired and is taking the opportunity to escape with those left standing. Since Pyrrha herself grew weary of her treatment, she agreed to escape with Luna under the condition that the two stick together from now one, which the latter didn't mind all things considered. Making their way from the secluded location, Pyrrha and Luna traveled for months, trying their best to survive while looking out for each other. Eventually, the two came under the care of the Marines and joined the organization in exchange for safety. Over the next few years, the two girls rose up the latter and gained strength at an incredible rate, becoming prodigies in their right; since Pyrrha's genius lied in the sciences, she opted to become a Marine scientist while Luna continued being a normal Marine, her honed battle prowess and temporal powers serving her well. As time passed, the two held high positions in the organization with Luna becoming a Rear Admiral. Her exploits led to her becoming feared, even amongst the organization, despite wanting to follow Marine code, with both enemies and allies alike giving her epithets and aliases which she's currently synonymous with, much to her displeasure. Equipment Ouranium Clockworth ( , lit. "All-Powerful Clock Hands of the Time God"): Ouranium Clockworth is the name given to the saber and pistol pair wielded by Luna whenever she rides into battle; despite the extravagant name, the two weapons are a simple stark-white saber and a modified version of the standard long-barrel flintlock that's still used by low-ranking Marines, despite being introduced to MARITECH. However, at some point Luna had the two slightly altered due to her wanting to employ her Devil Fruit powers through them, something made possible because of Pyrrha's genius. Currently, the two are coded with an unknown substance that makes use of Luna's altered DNA — truly becoming extensions of herself. Her saber has the power of "stagnation", halting the time of anything it cuts, with those it targets believing that it's coated with a paralyzing agent. Her pistol has the ability of "acceleration", hastening the time of anything it's pierces or lodged into, causing rapid decay and eventual destruction; the process is so quick that others believed that her bullets are made of a powerful alloy that's capable of massive destruction upon impact. Though Luna can employ her Devil Fruit without having to rely on these mediums, she prefers using her weapons because of how she was raised combat-wise during her stay at the Devil's Playground; Pyrrha comments that every single opponent she's faced since joining the Marines has fell to the combination of her powers and the weapons used in perfect tandem. Mental Suppressants: Something to remedy her insanity episodes, should they reach to a certain point, they were crafted by Pyrrha after analyzing Luna's genetic material; they appear as regular white pills that Luna stores in a special casing and kept in her pockets. The pills affect the cranial chemicals and parts of the brain that governs memory and personality — forcibly suppressing them to certain extents, giving Luna a calmer and more focused persona. However, these would wear off after twelve hours, with Luna needing to take two tablets should she want to remains sane. However, the effects wear off considerably should she enter an intense battle, lasting only for thirty minutes or less depending on the degree of intensity. The reason Luna takes the pills despite wanting to revel in her insanity is due to her being a "risk factor" to the Marine's "moral image", thus conforming to their demands lest she's ousted and sent to Impel Down because of the dangers she presents because of her warped mental state. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Martial Arts Bukijutsu Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Devil Fruit Other Skills Quotes *(Her catchphrase) "Time's up!" *(Luna's reason for fighting) "If there's anything worth living for, it's to fight. Fighting gives me a reason to live, validating my existence. When I fight, I can feel every part of myself coming alive and facing the challenge in front of me. Fighting... proves that I exist!" *(One of Luna's philosophical views) "I don't really care about the justice crap that most of these Marine cronies spout out. If there's a creed that I had to follow, it's that you pay back every single person who did you wrong — especially if they prove to be above the law. If the system can't take care of them, then dirty your hands and grasp your vengeance. In this world, you can truly depend on yourself." *(Luna's protectiveness of Pyrrha) "See... I'm already insane as is. I get that a lot from every single person I meet. I don't mind, I like being crazy. However... should a single hair be harmed on my bestie's head, then you'll see something that can't even begin to be defined as crazy!" *(Luna's abuse of her Devil Fruit) "Time is such a fickle thing. A single slip-up and everything goes to shit. That's why I constantly fuck it in the ass. I wanna see what happens when I hit that sweet spot and everything goes to shit. It may happen now, it may happen later. Eventually, it'll happen and something tells me I'll enjoy every minute of it." Trivia *The character is somewhat experimental, as time-based powers can be easily overpowering in terms of a storyline and RP if not done properly. The author wishes to expand his horizons by tampering with such risky concepts. *She's based on The White Queen — a counterpart of the Time-Spirit, Tokisaki Kurumi, from the series, Date-A-Live. *Given her psychological instability, it's a safe bet that she's been raised in the Sixth Playground, labeled as the most dangerous because of the inhumane acts performed there. References Category:Female Characters Category:Devil's Playground Category:Marines Category:Marine Rear Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunners Category:Weapon User Category:Rokushiki Users